


【DMC/VD】sweety sweet

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 祝大家pocky日快乐！这样好像不是很有诚意哈。。。那就，祝大家迟到的pocky日快乐！其实窝昨天有想过要不要摸pocky鱼的，但是窝想到的时候已经快下班了而且，对的窝tm加班到了9点半，所以就，反正窝摸了，你们还是得夸窝！(你走！短。蠢。齁甜。OOC。就这样。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	【DMC/VD】sweety sweet

11月11日。

正值初冬，街道两侧的商家都挂出各种促销活动的大幅海报和宣传画。购物节？单身盛宴？Dante双手插兜，撅着嘴吹着无声的口哨，穿过一张又一张的花花绿绿，然后他停在一家便利店的门口，看着自动门打开，溜达进去买了一盒pocky。

他稍微纠结过两秒是选择草莓味还是巧克力味，但是鉴于这一天的pocky并不仅仅是他自己一个人吃的，最终他还是伸手拿了红色的巧克力味。

Vergil从二楼下来的时候，他看见他的弟弟翘着一条腿吊儿郎当坐在沙发上，嘴里叼着一根涂满巧克力的饼干棒，对着他抛了个wink。

“嘿Vergil，来一口？”

他今天出门的时候刚好被迫了解过这种甜腻又无聊的游戏，他叹口气，靠近幼稚的弟弟，俯下上半身咬住悬空的那半根巧克力棒。

巧克力的味道裹住他舌头的前端，他堪堪停在还差一点就能碰到Dante嘴唇的地方，他望进那对干净的蓝，他的呼吸拂过他弟弟的嘴唇。

然后他咬断了巧克力棒，直起身子一边嚼一边吐槽。

“太甜了。”

Dante没骨头一样靠在沙发的靠背上，笑得像只刚偷了小鱼干的猫。Vergil忽略掉他弟弟嘴角那一丝嘲笑，咽下饼干的同时再次弯腰用手撑住沙发靠背，吻住被他罩在影子下欠揍的某人。

“不过没你甜。”

Dante笑得更加得逞，他勾住兄长的脖子，又抽出一根pocky。

“还要更甜一点吗？”

“我不喜欢甜食。”

他嘴上这么抱怨着，却还是很给面子地含住那半根pocky亲吻他的弟弟。

被唾液浸透的巧克力变得黏黏糊糊，饼干也成了软塌塌的淀粉。舌间的巧克力被碾成泥，在唇齿间肆意翻搅着，乱七八糟地涂满舌苔，到最后连呼吸都只剩下了巧克力甜腻的气息。

Dante肆无忌惮地躺在他兄长的大腿上，理所当然地霸占了剩下的整盒pocky——这么说可能有些不太恰当，应该是解决被他兄长拒绝了的整盒pocky。

“哼。小时候你明明还抢过我的巧克力蛋糕呢。”

他一边嚼着嘴里的饼干一边毫不留情地揭他兄弟的短。

“虽然我认为你确实很擅长用胡说八道来混淆视听，而且你堪比金鱼的脑子根本记不住正确的东西，但是容我提醒你，那本来就是我的蛋糕。”

Vergil毫不客气地回怼了他的弟弟，还顺势抽出一根新的pocky堵住Dante的嘴，舔掉沾在指尖上的巧克力。

Dante没搭理他，继续嚼着他的巧克力棒。红色的盒子里很快见了底，他抽出最后一根，往Vergil那边递了递。

“你真的不要了？”

“不要。”

然后他笑了。

“反正你尝起来也是巧克力味的了。”

END


End file.
